


Surrender

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: The Full Tale of Hippolyta and Theodore's love.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I cried during Glee, so I made this.

“I don’t find you attractive, Theodore.”

“How could you not?”

“Even if I did, you don’t have a monogamous bone in your body.”

___

“Care to dance?”

“I’m afraid I’m not-“

“Do you not know how to dance?”

“I don’t- I’m not used to American traditional dances.”

“I’m a boxer, love. It’s nothing complex.” 

___

“I can’t believe they’re actually-“

“Two superheroes getting married is shocking to you?”  
“I just couldn’t imagine getting married in a suit.”

“We have to wear them as guests- well you don’t. Miss I-don’t-need-a-secret-identity is fine with a cute little toga and a pretty hair piece. You look great, but you’d look even better with a handsome cat on your arm.”

A smile soon followed.

___

“You do have my boots right?’ 

“Babe, I know exactly what I’m doing and-“

“You forgot them.” Hippolyta’s groan echoed in Ted’s ear.

“Eh, yes.” 

“I love you- get my boots.” 

“I’ll be on the next train to Manhattan then.”

___

“I think you should move in.”

“Theodore.”

“Polly, we’ve been together for six months.”

“Teddy, we’ve been together for six months.”

“I- I uh love you, Polly.”

“I know…”

“Don’t you love snuggling your cat every night?”

“Oh shut up.”

___

“Theodore, you’re drunk.”

“I know.”

“You can’t drive, hand me your keys.”

“But-“

“Give them.”

“Ugh fine.”

“I’m putting you to sleep in my room, since you gave yours up to Libby and Johnny.”

“The sheets were already sex stained, now they’re just 10 second disappointment stains.”

“Ew.”

“Polly, I’m going to marry you one day.”

“Okay, Ted.”

“I’m serious.”

“Go to sleep, on your back. I’ll stay tonight.”

___

“When are you going to explain why we got all dressed up? We’re driving into the woods.”

“I have plans.”

“Are you going to murder me?”

“You’ll murder me for being too annoying or stubborn before I would even think about that.”

“Then where are we going?”

“Can’t you let me be cheesy?”

-

“Okay, open your eyes.”

“Oh, Teddy…”

“A picnic at sunset on a weird cliff that we might die on, how romantic of me.”

“Theodore, this is so… unlike you.”

“I know, sit down and enjoy this while I’m feeling cheesy.”

A few giggles and a dinner later, sunset.

“Polly.”

“Ted.”

“I love you, and-“

“Theodore…”

“Polly,”

“Theodore, I will cry.”

“Polly, I’m not going to propose standing, if you’re going to say no…”

“I’m not going to say no.”

“That ruins the whole- ya know nevermind. I love you, Hippolyta.”

___

“First I want to say congratulations.”

“Charlie, shut up.”

“Don’t call me Charlie, Theodore.”

“Charles… What’s up with Polly? Johnathon said that he saw you and her in your office, is she okay?”

“That’s what I came to discuss, you chose an awfully good time to propose.”

“What?”

“Congratulations are in order for more than just for your upcoming wedding.” 

“Charles.”

“Ted, you’re going to be a father.”

___

“What are we going to name it?”

“I don’t know, I don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“I like the name Jacob.”

“What?”

“Jacob. I don’t know, my dad always liked it.”

“It’s cute, as long as his middle name can be Theseus.” 

“Jacob Theseus Grant.”

“It’s cute.”

“I- Okay babe.”

“What about a girl’s name?”

“You can name her.”

“You seriously have never thought of your daughters name before?”

“No.”

“I like Donna.”

“Why Donna?”

“Well, I have Diana… and I love her and miss her, but- Donna’s just an adorable name okay?”

“Donna Grant.”

“Donna Grant, that’s it?”

“We’ll figure out the middle name later.” 

“If you say so, babe.”

___

“There’s so much blood…”

“Polly…”

“Get out, Libby.”

“No- I’m staying until Theodore gets home.”

“I think I’m going to be sick… How did this happen? I- I did everything.”

“It happens, Polly…”

“I- Libby, I-“

“I’ve went through two miscarriages, Polly… I know it hurts come here.”

___

“Go away.”

“Polly.”

“Theodore, please just get out.”

“No, I’m not going to let you push me away because of this. We’re supposed to work together.”

“Teddy…”

“I know you’re upset, I am too.”

“I’m not sad, I mean I am… I just feel so stupid.”

“Come here… You’re not stupid.”

“Yes I am, It’s not possible for me to conceive. I thought since we got past the first step… It was going to be okay, and we could do this. I just- when I told you, I knew everything was going to be okay.” 

“We’ll try again.”

“I want children with you, Teddy. I just- this hurts so much.”

“It’s gonna get better with time, Hippolyta.”

___

“Mommy!”

“Hello, Princess!”

“I’ve missed you! Look at my painting! It’s gonna much better since you’ve last seen it!”

“I can see, that’s a beautiful horse Diana.”

“Mommy that’s a seagull.” 

“Oh.”

“How long are you going to stay with me, mommy?”

“I’ll be here for a while, sweetie. Let’s go get lunch.”

“Okay! I wanna show you Argos!”

___

“She’s coming back, Ted.”

“I know, Dinah.”

“She really needed this, and I admire you for letting her go.”

“I couldn’t do it to her, she was hurting here. She needed Diana more than she needed me.”

“She’s coming back.”

“I know, but I don’t know when.”

___

“It’s only been a few months, Ted.”

“Polly, let me enjoy this.”

“You’re crushing me.”

____

“I’m pregnant again.”

“Wh- What?”

“Did you just choke on soup.”

“I was shocked, excuse me.”

“Alan told me after my checkup.”

“We should really wear a condom.”

“Who’s fault is that?”

“Mine.”

“Exactly.”

“Are you sure you’re-“

“Ted, I’m ready.”

“I want to start a family with you.”

“We’ve been engaged for two years… Ted, I’m ready.”

“I’ve been waiting to hear that from you since the day I laid my eyes on you.”

“Cheesy, Ted. Very Cheesy.”

___

“Wedding night sex is really better.”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Your ring hurt me, I have scratches on my back now.”

“I’m sorry, Teddy.”

“It’s my fault for getting you a beautiful expensive ring with engraved initials and everything like a great husband.”

“I can’t tell what’s bigger your ego or your love for me?”

“They’re about the same amount of huge.”

___

“Jacob.”

“Jacob.”

“I like it.”

“I hope so, I already wrote it on the documents.”

“Theodore!”

“Nine hours in an emergency room waiting area is boring.”

“I told you to bring something to entertain yourself.”

“All they play is stupid sitcoms.”

“Watch your language.”

“Okay, Jay.”

“Watch it.”

___

“Look at my boys all dressed up!”

“This costume is riding my-“

“Ted.”

“Why do we have to be cops?”

“He wanted to be like his daddy.”

“I’m not a cop?”

“Shush, take him to get candy.”

___

“Theodore!”

“What?!”  
“Where’s Jake?”

“He’s in his room.”

“No- he’s not.”

A door smash and a bunch of screams later.

“He’s gone, Theodore!”

“Don’t cry, I’ll call the guys and the police. Calm down, he’s okay.”

____

Months pass.

“I hope you know I love you, that’s why I’m doing this.”

“We’re just going to renew our vows. You have my shoes right?”

_

“We’re here.”

“Is this a joke? Not funny right now, Ted. We’re late enough as it is.”

“Your planes on the runway.”

“What? Wait- You-“

“Philippus is meeting you when you get home.”

“Ted… No. Are you breaking up with me?”

“I’m letting you be free.”

“I- Oh my god, this isn’t happening.”

“The JSA is disbanding this year, and I’m not going to hold you here.”

“No, we have an entire year. Theodo-“

“Polly. Do you love me?”

“Yes, oh my gods yes.”

“This place isn’t for you, you’re hurting every time you look at me. You see every bad memory we ever shared. You need to go home, I can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Ted-“

“Are you 100% you want to be with me?”

“No ones ever 100% with anything.”

“I am. I’m 100% I can’t hurt you anymore. I love you too much.”

“I’m not going without you.”

“I can’t come.”

“Yes you can, we’ll figure it out. I- I can’t leave you, I’ll go wherever you go, as long as you’re there.”

“Wherever I go? Try West Point, Hippolyta.”

“You’re- You’re joining the army? What are you? Bloody insane?”

“Look- If we’re meant to be together- we will be together. In our shitty first apartment back in Battery Park or across the world, we will be together again.”

“Theodore…”

“I need you to surrender with me, Polly. Surrender with me, be free. Go home to your child, and forget me if it helps. If we’re meant to be, we will find each other.”

“Ted, I love you so much.”

“I love you too and I believe in this. This will work, and we will see each other again. I just can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I- I love you so so much.”

“Then surrender.”

___

"Yes, Mommy's home."

___

"My Queen, it's a baby girl."

"I- I have a name."

"Oh? I'll write it and stamp it, first name?"

"Donna."


End file.
